Patah Hati
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Kenapa harus ada Yoongi di kafe? Kenapa di saat Jimin sedang meratapi kemalangannya pasca putus dari Yoongi? Kenapa juga harus bersama gadis cantik itu? [Min Yoongi/Park Jimin/Yoonmin/BTS Fiction]


Patah Hati

Warning: angst, top!Yoongi, bottom!Jimin

.

Written by: Ganto-sshi, mokuji, yellow-ssi, songseung

.

.

.

Jimin hanya bisa dongkol sendiri melihat pengunjung lain di kafe langganannya ini.

Bagaimana tidak dongkol, isinya pasangan semua. Hanya dia yg duduk sendirian, hanya dia yg ditemani makanan dan minuman saja- oh, _handphone_ juga.

Hari Minggu _sih_ ya.

Pergi ke tempat umum, pastinya disuguhkan pada pemandangan pasangan yang sedang kencan.

Jimin _single_ _sih_. _Jomblo_. Tidak punya pasangan. Tidak punya orang yg bisa diajak saling menautkan jemari seperti dua remaja di depan mejanya.

Karena baru kemarin Jimin putus dengan Yoongi.

Putus. Atau apa lah dunia menyebutnya.

Dari wajah hurufnya saja, kata itu terlihat sakit jika jatuh dalam tatapan, terlihat menyedihkan bila tergelincir pada sebuah ruang dengar. Cih, bahasa picisan macam apa ini. Jangan makin-makin membuat Jimin tergeletak mual karena narasi yang membingungkan.

Dia itu seharusnya dihibur, bukan dirajam perumpamaan.

Anggap saja sekelilingnya jahat. Membiarkan patah hatinya berkelanjutan, mungkin nanti ada _Season_ 2, _Season_ 4, atau _Christmas_ _Special Episode_. _Shit-teu_. Memangnya apa yang membuat gundah Jimin berlarut-larut?

Sepertinya takdir benci Jimin. Sekelebat bayangan Yoongi muncul di depan pintu kafe bersama seorang gadis.

Di luar hujan deras, mereka kehujanan, Yoongi melindungi gadis itu dengan jaket kulitnya.

Eh... Tunggu sebentar. Jimin melongo lama. Eh?!

Bukan bayangan. Ini nyata. Yoongi hyungnya sedang berjalan sambil mengandeng tangan seorang gadis. Sialan. Bertambah lagi kemalangan hidupnya.

 _Brak_.

Pengunjung kafe di sekitar Jimin refleks menoleh ke sumber suara, suara sebuah tangan yang menggebrak meja.

Pemuda Busan dengan paras manis pelakunya. Sosok bersweater belang hitam kuning, mahasiswa tahun satu bernama lengkap Park Jimin. Seseorang yg semalaman kemarin sudah memaksa otaknya agar tidak menyukai Min Yoongi lagi, agar perasaannya tidak akan dipermainkan Min Yoongi.

Tapi nyatanya kini, begitu melihat Min Yoongi bersama orang lain, tubuhnya secara spontan merespon marah, pikirannya langsung _mumet_ entah mengapa.

Mungkin, ada beberapa leksikon yang membuat mata pembaca mengilu. _Mumet_? Sebuahh kata yang mengandung sensasi komedi?

Entah bagaimana, relung pandangan Jimin ingin membuta. Hati itu teringkus oleh tiupan rasa sakit. Jemari Yoongi seharusnya melekat pada jemarinya. Suraian tangan Yoongi seharusnya jatuh pada punggung kepalanya. Dan, senyum temaram itu, seharusnya hanya ada untuknya. Apakah ini definisi serakah? Cinta tak menatap sebuah eksistensi peraturan yang baku; bahkan cenderung lekat akan dosa. Jimin tahu, tapi Jingin pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak ingin untuk merasa tahu.

Andai, ah, andai saja bahasa-bahasa ini begitu mudah diresap mata.

Jimin membuang langkahnya. Menyibak pintu kafe itu, kasar. Rindang siang menyemai lakunya, menyemangatinya yang menangis sepanjang jalan. Haru ini, tak akan pernah lucu. Sial ini, tak akan pernah bisa ditertawakan. Jimin menyeruput kesedihannya sendiri.

Bisa-bisanya.

Harus ada selamat tinggal dari Min Yoongi untuknya.

Walau 'selamat tinggal' itu tak pernah terucap nyata.

Mengerahkan semua keberaniannya, Jimin hati-hati mematahkan sepotong hatinya, membungkusnya dengan sisa perasaan cintanya yang ragu-ragu dan menempatkan busur ketulusan sungguh-sungguh di atasnya. Jimin kembali masuk ke dalam kafe. Dia memandang nanar sosok Min Yoongi yang tersenyum pada seorang gadis di depannya.

Sialan. Jadi hanya dia yang merasa sedih dan berantakan?

Min Yoongi apa? Apa yang dia bilang waktu dia mau putus?

Jimin terlalu baik untuknya? Jimin berhak mendapat seseorang yang lebih layak? Omong kosong.

Semakin Jimin melangkah mendekat, semakin remuk hatinya. Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Ya? Kenapa?

Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik untuk satu bulan. Satu bulan terkutuknya bersama Min Yoongi. Si keparat yang tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah di depannya. Awalnya keduanya tak terpisahkan, mencoba hal-hal baru bersama-sama, menjelajahi tempat-tempat baru, berbicara tanpa henti tiap malam, menghabiskan berjam-jam dibungkus dalam pelukan masing-masing. Jimin akhirnya bahagia. Dia berpikir bahwa hubungan itu akhirnya berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dia berpikir mungkin Yoongi adalah orang yang tepat.

Yoonginyang selalu datang ke rumahnya dan duduk di sofa malasnya dengan wajah riang, ternyata adalah sebuah kepalsuan.

Karena, suatu hari ia datang ke rumah Yoongi. Lampunya dimatikan, tapi Jimin melihat sepatu dan tas Yoongi berserakan di lantai. Dia pasti sudah pulang.

Jadi Jimin yakin Yoongi ada di dalam. Jimin mendorong pintu kamar Yoongi , ya, dia ada di sana. Telanjang bulat dengan dada menekan tubuh seorang gadis, gadis dengan kulit pucat, bibir merah, kurva tubuh yang indah. Gadis itu menatap Jimin, dia melongo. Rambut yang kusut, napas yang compang-camping, keringat dan aroma seks memenuhi udara ruangan itu. Tentu saja, Jimin harusnya sudah mengerti. Mengapa Yoongi harus memilih dia ketika dia bisa memiliki gadis seperti itu?

"Tunggu-" Jimin mendengar Yoongi memanggil namanya, saat dia keluar sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia merasa kosong. Hanya kosong. Tidak ada sakit hati. Semuanya begitu rumit saat itu.

Yoongi meneleponnya malam itu juga dan dengan malangnya, Yoongi memutuskan hubungan mereka malam itu juga. Keparat.

"Hai, Yoongi _hyung_ ," sapa Jimin ketika akhirnya dia sampai di depan pasangan itu. Sial. Gadis yang sama.

Luka-luka yang dibuat oleh Yoongi berada di luar kata penyembuhan. Yoongi merobek hatinya dalam waktu yang singkat terlalu banyak, seperti garam dituangkan ke lukanya yang berdarah. Dia kebas. Mati rasa. Dia menyesal membiarkan keja hatinya mengalahkan kerja otaknya. Dasar Jimin, si dungu.

Sepersekian detik setelah suara itu memaksa masuk ke pendengaran seorang Min Yoongi, jantungnya seakan berdetak keras sekali. Namun hanya sekali.

Dia dapat merasakan bahwa sekujur tubuhnya menjadi sedingin es seolah jantung tersebut berhenti bekerja. Dan tanpa sadar mempererat genggaman tangannya. Mencengkram sehingga gadia itu mengaduh pelan. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berani menengadahkan kepala hanya untuk menatap wajah yang kini semakim pucat dan tirus itu.

Gadis itu menunduk, bulu kuduknya meremang. Sedikit gemetar karena takut dan rasa bersalah yang kembali menyerang.

Dan Min Yoongi bahkan tak mampu menggerakan lidahnya sekadar membalas panggilan Park Jimin. Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanya menggigitnya.

Park Jimin?

Dia hanya menatap tanpa arti, tersenyum tanpa arti kemudian berlalu dari hadapan pasangan tersebut.

Meninggalkan seorang gadis yg bahkan tak mampu menenangkan prianya sendiri. Bahkan seolah-olah ikut terseret ke dalam emosi

Entahlah. Entah apa yang Yoongi rasakan. Sedih atau marah. Kehilangan sesuatu yg indah atau menemukan sesuatu yg lebih berharga.

"Sebaiknya kau menyusulnya," begitu kata gadis itu akhirnya, setelah mereka hanya trdiam beberapa lama.

Sontak saja Yoongi menatap heran. Tak mengerti, kenapa kekasihnya yg sekarang malah seolah olah menyuruhnya untuk menenangkan si _mantan_.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafe tepat saat Yoongi menatap matanya.

"Hey, Jimin. Maafkan aku."

Jimin bukannya tidak dengar teriakan Yoongi di belakangnya. Bukannya hatinya tidak berdesir hebat. Bukanya dia tidak ingin menoleh dan memeluk Yoongi.

Dia hanya sedang berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Hey, Jimin. Bisa kita bicara?" Yoongi menarik tangannya dan dengan bodohnya Jimin tidak melawan.

Dia menatap Yoongi. Jimin menangis lagi.

"Hai Yoongi _hyung_." Jimin mencoba tersenyum.

Yoongi tidak berkata apa-apa. Yoongi memeluknya. Dia mengucapkan ribuan kata maaf di telinga Jimin. Berbisik begitu lembut dan menyiksa.

Jimin mematahkan hatinya untuk Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi menyerahkan kembali potongan terakhir dari hati Jimin, merobeknya dengan sembarangan. Hatinya dihancurkan karena Yoongi datang lagi padanya dengan kasihan, penyesalan, dan berbisik minta maaf. Udara terasa tebal, pengap, berat. Kental dengan air mata menguap, pengap dengan kekecewaan tak terkatakan, berat dengan janji. Gelap, mata merasa bersalah menghindari lembut, tatapan kerinduan yang tanpa kata berharap untuk akhir yang bahagia.

 _Tetapi tidak berhasil_.

Mereka mengatakan bahwa selama dua orang membuat usaha, hubungan bisa bertahan dari segala macam pasang surut. Tapi bagaimana bila upaya tersebut adalah satu sisi?

Satu orang yang tersisa untuk mengambil potongan hatinya yang rusak. Dalam kasus Jimin, hanya ada satu bagian yang tersisa, hanya ada satu sisi yang berjuang.

Ya, hanya Jimin yang merindu. Hanya Jimin yang matanya bengkak menangis semalaman. Dan apakah hanya Jimin juga yg merasa pelukan ini begitu menyiksa.

"Maaf-"

" _Enough_."

Akhirnya Jimin mampu untuk berkata, setelah sempat tercekat sekaligus terlena. Karena sungguh, dekapan Yoongi masih terasa hangat dan menyamankannya. " _Enough_..."

Yoongi melepas pelukan mereka. Menatap Jimin dgn ekspresi sendu yang kentara. Bukan, bukannya Yoongi masih merasa apa yg Jimin rasa. Ia hanya bersimpati sekrang, menunjukkan bahwa ia manusia normal yang juga bisa menawarkan empati pada yg membutuhkan.

Dan Jimin tahu betul mengenai itu. Ia paham bahwa hati Yoongi bukan lagi yg ia miliki.

" _Enough_... kau tak perlu meminta maaf lagi. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku memang terlihat hancur, jujur, siapa yg dengan mudah tersenyum sehari setelah ia dikhianati. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku berjanji akan melupakanmu. Aku berjanji tak akan lagi mengubris kehidupanmu. Tapi semua butuh waktu kan, karena itu jika dalam waktu dekat kita masih bertemu dengan aku yg belim bisa bersikap biasa, tolong kau maklumi dulu. Dan aku jamin, setelah itu perasaanku kepadamu bahkan tak akan memiliki arti lagi."

"Uh." Jimin menghela napas. Yoongi tidak bergerak. Dia diam saja menatap Jimin yang menangis.

Yoongi tidak bergerak karena ia tahu, sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Ak-aku tidak apa-apa." Jimin tersenyum. Begitu tulus. Membuat hati Yoongi terasa ditebas belati yang tajam. Senyumnya masih manis dan membuat Yoongi tenang. Senyumnya masih sama, walau matanya yang menangis membuktikan kepalsuan dari senyumnya.

Palsu, seperti apa yang dia rasakan saat bersama Jimin.

Dengan itu Yoongi mengangguk. Dia menunduk pada Jimin dan berlalu. Kembali masuk ke kafe. Kembali pada cintanya, meninggalkan Jimin yang semakin hancur di pinggir jalan. Sendirian, terguyur hujan dan kedinginan.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang duduk di sofa, seperti yang ia lakukan selama dua jam terakhir.

Tapi itu normal kan? Pasti semua orang berpikir begitu. Tidak. Ini tidak normal. Bukan untuk Jimin, terutama dia sendirian. Tidak 3 di pagi hari, menatap kosong di pintu depan, tidak tidur, dan matanya atau pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti. Bukan berarti ia tak berusaha. Dia sudah berusaha keras melupakannya di beberapa minggu terakhir namun setiap kali ia mencoba, kenangan akan mengalir masuk dan menenggelamkannya, kejam menariknya semakin jauh ke kegelapan. Dan ketika ia bangun, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, tubuh gemetar dan ada air mata di wajahnya, tidak ada seorang pun di sana untuk menahannya. Membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan lembut kenyamanan, untuk memberitahu dia itu hanya mimpi. Dia tidak sudah tidak ada, tidak lagi. Tidak peduli berapa banyak Jimin berharap dia, tidak peduli betapa dia ingin dia berada di sana.

Jimin telah duduk di sofa selama beberapa minggu seperti sekarang ini, satu bulan tepatnya, tapi ia tidak lagi duduk di sana dengan harapan untuk melihat dia berjalan melalui pintu, lari ke dalam pelukannya dan meneriakan bagaimana dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Jimin. Bagaimana dia sangat mencintainya dan menggoda Jimin dengan ciuman di seluruh wajahnya yang akan menampung semua cintanya di dalamnya. Tidak, ia telah berhenti berharap itu terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Atau mungkin dia belum benar-benar berhenti berharap?

Hampir sebulan susah berlalu sejak dia bertemu Yoongi di kafe. Sebulan juga dia sudah berdiam diri di rumah tanpa peduli akan hidupnya.

Sakit hati berkepanjangan.

Sakit hati sampai rasanya dia mati.

Jimin membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh lemas ke samping, bagian atas tubuhnya memenuhi ruang kosong sofa yang sekarang terasa sangat dingin dan tidak nyaman dalam cara apapun. Sofa yang memiliki begitu banyak kenangan pahit, kali pertama dan lebih. Dia meraih bantal yang sedari tadi dia di sudut sofa dan membawanya ke dadanya, memegang erat-erat seolah-olah seluruh keberadaannya tergantung pada hal itu. Dia membawa bantal itu dan menghirup aromanya. Aroma tubuh Yoongi masih tertinggal di sana, hanya bau samar tapi masih ada dan itu cukup bagi Jimin untuk merasakan sakit lagi. Akan hatinya berhenti sakit jika dia menahan napas? Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu itu tidak akan membantu, bahkan dalam kematian pun kerinduannya itu akan datang kembali.

Dia ingat bagaimana Yoongi selalu suka duduk di sofa ini, bercerita dengannya, bercanda dengannya. Apa semua itu tidak berarti bagi Yoongi?

Matanya mulai terasa sakit akan sengatan air mata yang tertahan dan emosi yang tertahan. Oh bagaimana ia berharap ia berada di sana. Untuk menahan dia sekali lagi, menciumnya sekali lagi; bercinta dengan dia sekali lagi. Jadi jauh, Yoongi begitu jauh.

Mengapa Yoongi tidak kembali padanya? Dia membutuhkan Yoongi.

Dia mendorong wajahnya lebih dalam ke bantal sementara dia masih mencengkeram bantal itu sekeras yang dia bisa. Sekelebat kenangan datang lagi. Dia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan mereka; ia hanya membiarkan mereka bermain di depan mata tertutupnya, terlalu lelah untuk mencoba.

Sudah berapa lama dia tidak makan? Kenapa tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati?

Ah. Ya. Sudah seminggu.

Jimin tersenyum. Dia membiarkan kesakitan membawanya jauh, jauh dari kenangan akan Min Yoongi dan sakit hatinya.

Ah ya. Begini lebih baik.

Aaah.

Dingin. Gelap.

Persis seperi kenangan yg membungkus ingatannya sebulan ini.

Dingin. Gelap.

Dua hal yg terakhir Jimin rasakan sebelum ia benar-benar mati rasa.

Mati kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Tamat.

A/N: kenapa awalnya lucu? Karena awalnya Ganto mulai, mau humor. Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah? Karena mokuji lempar stir ke angst dan yellow-ssi lagi melow abis jadi keterusan dan jadi angst parah. Hanyab songseung dan Ganto yg buat dialog hehe. Siapa yg bikin Jimin meninggal di end? Yellow-ssi.

Love and Peace~


End file.
